


In our bedroom after the war

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Romance, may is 18, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Han pasado dos años y May sigue sin cumplir su promesa.





	In our bedroom after the war

**Author's Note:**

> hola. it's been so long pero bueno, el daiharu siempre entra bien. espero q os guste

  1. **We were here & looked right into the sun **



_Recuerdo el calor del sol en las mejillas._

_Todavía tenía lágrimas rodándome por la cara, sin control ninguno. Pero, de pronto, noto el calor del sol en las mejillas y la luz me ciega, mis ojos habiendo estado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad._

_En la Cueva Ancestral, luchando contra Kyogre._

_Deseando estar muerta. Deseando dejarnos morir. Deseando que nada de esto fuese real._

_Pero salgo de la cueva y el sol sigue ahí, como si nada hubiese cambiado. El cielo seguía siendo azul, inmenso; mis amigos están ahí, gritando y abrazándome. Las cosas parecen iguales._

_Pero todo ha cambiado dentro de mí._

* * *

 

“¿May?”

Me muevo un poco, incómoda, y sonrío a Steven a modo de disculpa. Él le quita importancia con un movimiento de cabeza y extiende su mano para acariciar la mía por encima de la mesa. Siento un impulso de apartar la mano, coger mis cosas e irme de allí cuanto antes. Podía notar el ataque de pánico en el pecho – sofocador, punzante, ahogante. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Pero me mantengo sentada, cerrando la mano en un puño y dejando que las uñas se claven en mi palma hasta que me duele. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, pero Steven no se da cuenta. Doy gracias en silencio.

“Hoy hace… cuánto, ¿dos años que nos salvaste a todos?” pregunta Steven mientras coge la copa y la acerca a sus labios.

Me quedo en silencio, consciente de que los recuerdos van a ahogarme en cualquier segundo. El olor a salado me está empezando a quemar las aletas de la nariz, siento las paredes de la cueva aprisionándome entre ellas, mi respiración entrecortada.

Necesito salir de aquí.

Así que cojo mis cosas, y ante los gritos atónitos de Steven, corro fuera hasta que dejo de saber dónde estoy, pero sí a donde necesito ir.

La Cueva Ancestral.

* * *

 

_“¡May, vas a lograrlo!”, grita alguien. Tengo tanto miedo que soy incapaz de reconocer la voz que me anima. Asiento mientras tiemblo, armándome como mejor puedo de valor._

_La lluvia nos empapa hasta los huesos, pero ya no noto el frío helador adhiriéndose a mi piel. Me pregunto cuándo he dejado de sentirlo._

_Las voces gritan mi nombre, me animan y me desean suerte. Intento sonreír, pero noto como mi voz se queda enredada en mi garganta y las lágrimas me amenazan con escaparse por fin._

_¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quién se enfrente a un monstruo colosal? ¿Quién ha decidido injustamente que una cría de 18 años es la más apta para salvar el mundo? ¿Acaso podría hacerlo?_

_Saber que no tengo respuesta para ello me aterroriza._

_“¡May!”, grita una voz entre el gentío. No me hace falta girarme para saber quién es, porque es una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Steven está ahí, mirándome con los brazos abiertos. Me muerdo el labio, planteándome si debería acercarme a él o entrar directamente a la cueva._

_Pero mi corazón lleva la voz cantante, y mis piernas corren hasta que sus brazos son el único refugio en el que me siento segura. Oculto la cara en su pecho, dejando que su mano me acaricie el pelo -empapado ya-, mientras dejo que todo lo que he embotellado dentro de mí se rompa en pedazos. Steven me abraza más fuerte, muy muy fuerte, y siento que todos los pedacitos que quedan de mí se juntan._

_“No quiero hacerlo, Steven”, murmuro mientras las lágrimas ceden sin control. “No quiero entrar ahí. Va a matarme. Va a hacerlo. Voy a fallaros a todos.”_

_Steven se separa de mí y me coge por los hombros, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Su mirada refleja una seriedad impropia de él._

_“May”, dice tan serio como sus ojos. “Vas a regresar con vida. Es una promesa, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a esperarte el tiempo que haga falta.”_

_Y no sé por qué, quizás fue la adrenalina, el miedo o el pensamiento de que quizás esta fuese la única oportunidad que tendría de hacerlo, pero corté la distancia entre nosotros y dejé que mis labios se fundiesen con los suyos._

_Estaban fríos._

_¿O son los míos?_

_Tiemblan sus labios, los míos, los de ambos. No lo sé._

_Pero me devuelve el beso y mi corazón se hincha de alegría, se olvida de que estoy yendo a la muerte por voluntad propia, se deja creer que Steven me quiere._

_Cuando nos separamos, la idea de morir me aterra todavía más. Ahora que tengo una razón para vivir, la muerte es algo que me resulta horrible._

_“Steven, te quiero”, digo con la voz quebrada. “Te he querido siempr-”_

_El dedo de Steven se posa en mis labios, callándome._

_“Dímelo cuando vuelvas, te daré una respuesta”, sonríe mientras me acaricia la mejilla. “Asegúrate de volver con vida para oírla.”_

_Es el soplo de esperanza que necesitaba. Me muevo lentamente, dejando atrás el coro de voces animándome y moviéndome hacia el interior de la cueva._

* * *

 

Estoy dentro.

Siento el pánico creciendo dentro de mí, apoderándose de cada músculo de mi cuerpo, paralizándolos. Noto que me falta el aire, que el pecho me oprime hasta que me hace daño. Si cierro los ojos soy capaz de verme a mí misma andando por la cueva, tocando las paredes para convencerme de que todo esto era real.

Así que hago lo mismo. Me acerco a la pared y la acaricio con la yema de los dedos. Está fría al tacto, como aquella vez.

Me muevo poco a poco, consciente de que mis piernas no me sostendrían si intentaba moverme más rápido. Cada paso que doy me hace sentir más pánico, más ganas de darme la vuelta e irme.

Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Habernos dejado morir aquel día.

Respiro hondo cuando veo la abertura en la pared, el olor a mar quemándome la nariz. Se me saltan las lágrimas, y por mucho que intento obligarme a moverme, mis piernas no me responden, pero me obligo a moverlas.

Entro allí y veo el agua, y me escucho gritar. ¿Soy yo quien grita, o soy yo de hace dos años? No lo sé, pero no me importa. Siento que el nivel del agua está creciendo hasta el techo, que las paredes se hacen más pequeñas, abalanzándose sobre mí. Voy a morir aquí.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí, pero no me atrevo a moverme todavía. Me abrazo las rodillas y espero a que el mundo deje de dar vueltas, a que deje de romperse en pedazos a mi alrededor.

Sigo viva.

Estoy viva.

Me tiemblan los dedos, pero acaricio las pokeballs de mi cinturón. Cojo la última con tanto miedo que estoy segura de que se me va a caer de entre los dedos, pero la activo y el pokemon que está contenido dentro sale.

Kyogre grita, por fin libre, y no puedo evitar gritar con él. No sé si es miedo o adrenalina, o ambas o ninguna, pero grito y grito hasta que la garganta me duele y no puedo más.

* * *

 

_El pokemon legendario está ahí, en su forma primigenia, gritando y mirándome desafiante. Me vencen las rodillas y caigo al suelo, totalmente aterrada. Sé que tengo que reaccionar, sacar a Sceptile, correr, lo que sea, pero mi cuerpo no responde. Las lágrimas vuelven a escapar de mis ojos, cayendo contra el suelo. Tengo que vencer a esta bestia, tengo que salvar a todo el mundo._

_A Steven._

_Kyogre vuelve a gritar y me tapo los oídos mientras grito, demasiado aterrada para moverme. Va a matarme y no voy a ser capaz de defenderme si quiera, voy a dejar que nos mate sin tratar de luchar de vuelta. Nunca voy a escuchar la respuesta de Steven._

_Pero mis dedos se atreven a rozar las pokeballs y Sceptile sale de la suya, mirándome con determinación. Lo miro en silencio, incapaz de ordenarle ningún ataque, demasiado asustada para decir algo._

_Poco a poco me levanto, y con la voz quebrándose a cada sonido que intentaba hacer, le grito a Sceptile que utilice hoja aguda._

_Comienza el combate._

* * *

 

Kyogre me mira atento, casi con curiosidad, esperando mis órdenes. No he vuelto a tocar la pokeball con la que le capturé desde hace dos años, como si todavía me aterrase la idea de que volviese a intentar matarnos a todos. Esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos en el mismo sitio, pero ahora es diferente. No va a matarme, no va a hacerme daño, no tengo que salvar a nadie. Somos Kyogre y yo solamente.

Y rompo a llorar de nuevo, mis sentimientos contradiciéndose con mis recuerdos, luchando por mantener el control dentro de mí. He pasado dos años despertándome entre sudores fríos y lágrimas por las pesadillas, dos años en los que los días de tormenta me aterraban y me dejaban encerrada en el baño con un ataque de pánico, dos años en los que he estado mintiendo a todo el mundo, tratando de ser alguien que no era – la heroína de Hoenn, la chica más valiente, la nueva Campeona. Dos años en los que, cada noche, me preguntaba qué hubiese sido de mí si hubiese sido Steven quien se hubiese enfrentado a Kyogre.

Pero ahora estamos Kyogre y yo juntos, sin combatir. Me acerco a acariciarle con cuidado, constatar que esto es algo real. Para mi sorpresa, se deja tocar dócilmente. Y me río, notando las lágrimas por la cara todavía; dejo que la risa resuene por toda la cueva, que el eco lo lleve a cada rincón de la caverna.

Esta vez gano yo, no como hace dos años. Todo el mundo pensaba que había salido victoriosa, pero la que había perdido fui yo.

Sin embargo, la que sale victoriosa esta vez soy yo.

* * *

  _Cuando salgo de la Cueva Ancestral con la pokeball que contiene a Kyogre en mi mano ya es de día. El sol brilla con orgullo en el cielo, ahora que las nubes han desaparecido del cielo. Estoy exhausta, temblando, aterrada y sin más lágrimas que derramar, pero sintiendo una tristeza indescriptible._

_Estoy viva, pero nunca me he sentido más muerta por dentro._

_He ganado, pero me he perdido a mí misma en la cueva._

_Steven ha cumplido su promesa, está ahí esperándome con una sonrisa en la cara y los brazos abiertos._

* * *

Steven me está esperando con una sonrisa en la cara y los brazos abiertos. Han pasado bastantes horas, puesto que ya está atardeciendo. Me quito las lágrimas de la cara y me acerco despacio a él, dejando que sus brazos me rodeen con cuidado. Quiero disculparme, quiero decirle que ahora he vencido yo, quiero decirle que ya no soy la niña miedosa que entro en la cueva.

“¿Recuerdas cuándo hace dos años te esperé aquí también?”, me pregunta mientras me acaricia el pelo. “También estabas llorando, y te veías tan pequeñita… Se me rompió el corazón. Nunca deberíamos haberte mandado a ti allí dentro, apenas conocías el mundo cuando te hicimos enfrentarte a algo así.”

Asiento, sintiendo las lágrimas de nuevo en los ojos. La idea de dejarnos morir vuelve a invadir mi mente, junto con los sentimientos de culpabilidad y tristeza. Siempre he sido una cobarde.

“Lo hiciste muy bien, May”, susurra Steven mientras sus labios se posan en mi frente. “Lo has hecho bien.”

* * *

 

 " _¿Bien?” pienso con amargura, mordiéndome el labio inferior con tanta rabia que me hago daño. “¿Cómo puede decir que lo he hecho bien? ¿Solo porque he vuelto viva? ¿Por qué he conseguido capturar a Kyogre? Al infierno con todo ello, ojalá haberme equivocado, ojalá estuviésemos todos muertos.”_

_Steven me mira, preocupado, antes de volver a abrazarme con fuerza. No sé cómo pero consigo derramar nuevas lágrimas, aunque me siento tan vacía por dentro que no sé de dónde saco fuerzas para seguir llorando. Pero lloro y lloro y dejo que las lágrimas se lleven todo consigo._

_“Has cumplido tu promesa, May”, me dice Steven con la voz teñida de alegría. “Es hora de que cumpla mi parte.”_

_Pero niego con la cabeza, demasiado triste para responder._

_“No he cumplido mi promesa, Steven. Así que, por favor, te lo ruego, no lo hagas tú tampoco.”_

_Steven intentó hablar, pero negando con la cabeza, empecé a andar en la otra dirección de donde él se encontraba. No podía mirarle a los ojos, no tenía derecho a pensar que podía ser feliz con él, dejar que me quisiera y que sus manos curasen las heridas de mi alma. Porque no había cumplido mi promesa._

_No había vuelto con vida._

* * *

 

“He cumplido mi promesa, Steven”, digo mientras me quito las lágrimas de las mejillas. “He vuelto con vida por fin.”

Steven se ríe, abrazándome una vez más con todas sus fuerzas. Oigo su risa en los oídos, pero sus brazos tiemblan como si temiese perderme. Dejo que mis brazos rodeen su ancha espalda y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

“Es hora de cumplir mi parte de la promesa, ¿no?” dice mientras deshace el abrazo, mirándome a los ojos. Su rostro se acerca lentamente al mío, casi dolorosamente. Cierro los ojos, esperando la suave presión de sus labios sobre los míos, pero eso nunca ocurre. Sus labios impactan suavemente contra mi mejilla derecha, depositando un beso fugaz. “Te quiero, May.”

Y sonrío, porque por primera vez en estos dos últimos años, me siento bien, viva, completa. Por fin las cosas están como siempre debieron estar, como estaban destinadas a ser.

Steven me toma de la mano y la aproxima a sus labios, depositando un reguero de besos que me hace reír. Y él también se ríe, me mira y me besa suavemente.

El sol se está poniendo al otro lado de la montaña, y aun así, puedo sentir su calor en las mejillas. Es el mismo sol que ve Steven, estamos bajo el mismo cielo, juntos por fin.

Nadie puede arrebatarme eso. Que venga el fin del mundo de nuevo, no me importa – esta vez no estoy sola, Steven está a mi lado. Juntos podemos hacerle frente.


End file.
